lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Packs
Resource packs are files that can contain textures and sounds that change default mod aspects. There are several reasons for creating a resource pack, including creating armour/weapons that look more like those in Peter Jackson’s films, more like the author's preferences, or making more lore-friendly textures.. Downloadable Resource Packs Tolkien Resource Pack Authors: Ithilion, some contributions from Calanon Evergreen and Keltenfeuer Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Beta 31 Last Update: 4/27/2017 Wiki Pack Page: Resource Packs/Tolkien Description: This resource pack changes the look of almost all armour sets, weapons, shields, skins, blocks, and more. The goal is to make textures look more like the described items in the books and properly reflect the true spirit of Tolkien. More information can be found on the pack's page. Download --------------- Dwarven Texture Pack Authors: Proff_Grimm Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 3/8/2015 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack alters the colour of dwarven bricks and the materials crafted from dwarven bricks, to achieve a greener tone, similar to the colour of Erebor in the film adaptations of The Hobbit. It also changes the textures of the dwarven helmet and the Banner of Durin's Folk. Download --------------- PureBDCraft LOTR Patch Authors: Unclear. Files uploaded by Niels Cornelissen. Available Resolutions: 64x, 128x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Beta 20 Last Update: 10/7/2014 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This patch is an expansion for Sphax's PureBDCraft that adds somewhat comic-style textures for LOTR mod items. However, the patch has not been updated past Beta 20. Download --------------- "Dank" and "Un-Dank" Resource Packs Authors: Mr. Dalek, modified textures from Calanon Evergreen and Ithilion Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Beta 33 Last Update: 10/3/2017 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: The "Dank" and "Un-Dank" Resource packs change a number of various of textures, most notably Near Harad brick and Elven armours. The resource packs contain modified textures from Calanon Evergreen and Ithilion, as well as some textures from Flan's Mod. To use the textures from both resource packs, load both resource packs, with the "Un-Dank" resource pack loaded first. Note: In order to get the resource packs working, there are a few extra steps, apart from downloading and putting the pack in the resourcepacks folder, that you have to follow. first, you need to extract the file from its .zip format. Next, you need to make sure that there is only one folder between the assets, pack.mcmeta, etc. and the resourcepacks folder. You can do this by either selecting the respective files and moving them up one folder, or by eliminating the extra folder in the extraction process. Un-Dank Dank --------------- Dragonovith's Orcish Helmets for Human Eyes Authors: Dragonovith Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 7/30/2017 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: It can be somewhat disappointing to put on an orcish helmet, only to realize that the eye sockets don't align with your eyes. "Orcish Helmets for Human Eyes" eliminates this issue by expanding the eye sockets for compatibility with both human and orcish eye alignment. Here is a list of the affected textures: * Angmar Helmet * Black Uruk Helmet * Dol Guldur Helmet * Mordor Orc Helmet * Uruk Helmet * Utumno Orc Helmet Download --------------- New Orc Sounds Authors: Dragonovith Available Resolutions: N/A Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 8/2/2017 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack replaces the current Orc and Uruk with sounds from the The Last Days mod for Mount & Blade. Credits: Developer Team of the The Last Days mod. You can check their work out here, here and here. Samples: When an Orc Bombardier lights a bomb's fuse: When an Orc dies: When an Orc is hurt: Download --------------- Less Fantasy-like War Hammers Authors: Dragonovith Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 8/20/2017 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack changes the current war hammer textures to make them slightly more realistic while at the same time staying true to the old textures' designs. Download --------------- Movie Styled Resource Pack Authors: Ornendil8 (Darth_Feanor) Available Resolutions: 16x Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 3/16/2018 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack edits the textures of the mod's armour and various items/weapons, to achieve visuals that are more consistent with the films' adaptations. Currently, the pack mostly changes: * Armors, to give a movie-like look to them * Items, to fit the new armours' textures * Orc Helmets to work for 4th pixel eyes as well as 5th pixel eyes, much like Dragonovith's Download Link Speech Bank Packs Hûkrag's Amazing Orc Names Authors: Hûkrag Available Resolutions: N/A Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 3/24/2019 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: Are you tired of seeing Shagbegs as you walk the streets of Goblin Town? Detest seeing Mauums (happened to me) on your journey to Lugburz? Well, this changes all of that! Now your orcs can have special prefixes, so you'll be seeing Yubnaks, Skorzshas, and Dukshoshs going to war soon! Suffixes are now ready. Installation Instructions: To install this pack, you need to merge the files with the lotr mod assets. First, download the pack, then open the lotr mod directory in 7-zip or WinRar, and go to the LOTR mod. Go to assets, then lotr, then names, and then uncompress this pack. Take the document, and without editing it in any way (unless you want to add more orc prefixes and/or suffixes), move it into the names file. It will ask you if you want to update this file, so accept, and then you will have your new orc names! Note: This pack does not work online, unless the host has the resource pack installed. Downloads (lists will be updated according to community suggestions, or authorial choice): Download link for prefixes Download link for suffixes --------------- Respect the Boss Authors: Dragonovith Available Resolutions: N/A Pack Version: N/A Mod Version: Latest Last Update: 8/1/2017 Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: Do you have thousands of alignment points with Mordor? Is the mere pronunciation of your name enough to spread fear and despair among the free peoples of Middle-earth? It doesn't matter if the answer to these questions is yes or no, the Orcs of Mordor will still treat you like a stinking and worthless maggot! This resource pack aims to change that. With this pack, the orcs of Mordor will treat you more respectfully—after all, you're a death machine, a herald of chaos and destruction! If you like roleplaying, I suggest that you install this pack after you get more than +1000 alignment points with Mordor. Installation Instructions: To install this pack you will need to combine the pack's "assets" folder with the Lotr mod's "assets" folder. To do this, open Respect the Boss.zip and LOTRMod v34.3.jar with a program like WinRar or 7-Zip, then drag the "assets" folder from Respect the Boss.zip to LOTRMod v34.3.jar's root folder. Note: This pack does not work online, unless the host has the resource pack installed. Download Unavailable Resource Packs Calanon Evergreen’s Resource Packs Authors: Calanon Evergreen In Development: No Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: Calanon’s resource packs changed the look of several things in the mod, including armour sets, weapons, shields, and more, to resemble the designs used in the Middle-earth films by Peter Jackson. His enthusiasm and loyalties lie with the Elves (which can be observed through his most notable works below). Notable Works: 2016-04-28 00.38.48 2.png|Redesigned Wood-elven Armour 2016-01-18_21.26.26.png|Redesigned Galadhrim Armour Rivendelllancer.png|Redesigned High Elven Armour (Rivendell Lancer Variant) --------------- HD Resource pack WIP Authors: Handles In Development: '''Unknown '''Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This work-in-progress resource pack aims to create 32x resolution textures for all items in the Lotr mod, providing more detailed textures, while staying true to the designs in the mod's default textures. Currently, the pack features all the textures for vanilla Minecraft. --------------- JSTR Patch WIP Authors: The_Other In Development: Unknown Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack aims to retexture the Lotr mod to fit with the John Smith Technician's Remix pack. --------------- Old Moredain Banner Pack Authors: Gorbag12 In Development: No Wiki Pack Page: N/A Description: This resource pack replaced the Moredain banner with the old texture. Category:Gameplay